<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Bonds by Wayward_Worms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952386">Broken Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms'>Wayward_Worms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angst brainworms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Akechi Goro Lives, Heavy Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mother hen Sae, Not Beta Read, Not phantom thief positive, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Sae might b cold but deep down she cares about Akechi, Traumatized Akira Kurusu, implied shuake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thieves knew that Akira, their leader, had a Palace. And yet, they had done nothing about it. They hadn’t even thought to sit down with him, infiltrate it fully themselves, nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angst brainworms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is partially a vent. My thought process for this was extremely messy, but, it’s a Palace Au. I didn’t specify it, but the thieves had gone into his palace once, which is why they began distancing themselves from Akira. In my head, I imagined Akiras palace as a disturbing, disgusting place filled with self loathing and lots &amp; lots of gore. Akiras a fixer, so of course his palace would reflect that. His shadow is nothing more than rotting flesh, the cognitive versions of the thieves being patchworked together by his shadows own skin, which is why they never infiltrate it, taking the “easy way” out, which is ignoring Akira rather than helping him the way he had been. This is 100% Angst because? It’s literally the only thing I can write fluidly without loosing interest. Also, shuake is implied solely for the reason Akira &amp; Akechi’s relationship didn’t rely on Akira fixing Akechi’s problems. </p><p>I’m also just projecting my hate for Makoto here. I don’t? ??? Have a clue why I dislike her, she just always manages to get on my nerves and idk how to get her off em. I think it’s her goody two shoed attitude that keeps getting to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thieves knew that Akira had a Palace. And yet, they had done nothing about it. They hadn’t even thought to sit down with him, infiltrate it themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, they kept quiet. Kept their mouths shut and heads down whenever they were around Akira, giving a bullshit excuse when he’d ask them if they needed someone to hang out with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would ignore the pained look that would flash, quickly covered by a scratch to the neck and a soft fake smile, as he’d respond with “alright, maybe another time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t know how to deal with someone like Akira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first one who had awakened their persona with their vicious fighting spirit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strong rebellion of a trickster charging the team up whenever they had been together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, after a while, Akira stopped texting. He stopped asking the thieves out, smiling awkwardly at them whenever they passed in the halls, the group continuing meetups behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the days continued on, Akira continued smiling, his stomach twisting when the others began outright ignoring him. It had hurt at first, with the sudden cancellations, the lies, the cold shoulder, and inevitably, this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he done something wrong? It wasn’t like he hadn’t been seeing them during their meetings.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>forced</span>
  </em>
  <span> meetings, it felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still fought alongside him, though keeping their distance after their battles, whether it be in a palace or traversing through mementos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The once loud and overcrowded van was overrun with the harsh pounding of Mementos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira, subsequently, had also been avoided in the van as well, the thieves huddled in the first two seats, leaving the back seat almost entirely to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few remaining thieves huddled away from him as though he were a disease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Maybe he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he forced himself to power through the ever present pain, smiling sadly through passing, holding back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had gotten to the point where Morgana was no longer living with him, having unofficially moved in with Haru a few weeks prior, the lame excuse from the two of them being “you need a break.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it had been for the best, because that meant Morgana wouldn’t have to see him break the moment he got upstairs, his facade breaking, mask slipping and shattering to the floor as he sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always ugly, loud sobs, snot mixing with his tears as he crumbled to his floor, an onslaught of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>where did I go wrong?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>what did I do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Filling the oppressive air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he found out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Accidentally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira had come back to Leblanc early, his shoulders heavy with grief as he trudged into the warm cafe, eyes fixated to the ground, unknowingly walking in on an unofficial phantom thieves meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up, shell shocked at the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cafe fell silent, all previous conversation dying on their tongues as they stared, looking as though they had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akira, I,, Let us explain.” But they couldn’t, could they. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” Akira didn’t know how to respond, whether he should let his unbiding happiness flow through, or his bitter anger bleed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, it would be the bitterness that seeped out when Makoto spoke once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re disbanding. We.. we can’t stick around someone who’s stuck in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Watching in near awe, Makotos knuckles began turning white, unclenching a moment later, crimson eyes locking with deep, cloudy onyx. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You've changed. The negativity is too overwhelming for us to handle.” she sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The group can’t continue on like this. You need to move on. You need to let it all go. You can’t stay in the past forever, Akira.” Her words drove knives into his gut, his stomach roaring at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking eye contact, he let his eyes befall the former thieves, a wave of guilt, sadness and tired anger permeating the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one else spoke, a silent understanding as the thieves began to slide out of the booths one by one, Morgana and Futaba giving him a lingering heart broken look as they ducked behind the counter, the others leaving slowly through the door without a goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira shivered, unclenching fists he hadn’t even noticed was clenching, tears welling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after everything I’ve done..” Laughing bitterly, he dropped his school bag, slowly drawing himself up the stairs where he snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shelf was the first to fall, knick knacks from the previous years clattering, shattering and bouncing around the floor, a painful scream erupting viciously from his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t do anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira knew he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just some criminal living in an attic, having desperately cling to those around him, fixing every bit of them, only to be discarded, shunned and ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was back to square one. Back to his beginning. Back to being all alone. He had no one. Not even the person who he had come to know and love. Everything he had was destroyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira let out another broken scream, tears fogging his glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was nothing more than a broken pawn. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is unbetad. I wrote it in ten minutes QwQ. I had plans to continue this anyways, but I got some very insightful comments that pushed me to write this chapter. I’ll come back and proof read it over at a later date, but for now, I hope this is okay :0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He should’ve died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro Akechi should’ve died in the bowels of that god forsaken ship, but he hadn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, He had unfortunately survived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goros entire body throbbed, almost as though it was objecting to that idea. The idea of living. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally, he hadn’t even planned to make it this far. He hadn’t made plans to survive his 17th birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he was in a lot of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the lump newly residing in his throat, Goro grasped at the filthy alley wall, nose scrunching involuntarily as he grabbed a set of moist bricks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absolutely disgusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not as though he was completely absolved of his own indecencies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro could recall the first time he landed himself in this specific alleyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been directly after his first hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he’d grasped the same disgusting wall, vomit dripping from his lips as he’d sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even killed a real person. She was a shadow, and yet..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro shook his head, scowling once more at his own brain for reminiscing about something minor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned his weight against the wall, clammy gloved hands fishing around his tattered pea coat for his phone, making a strangled sound as he pulled it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stupid thing had suffered quit a bit, most likely thanks to the metaverse spitting him out as violently as it had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep cracks ran over the screen, a few chunks of glass near the top missing as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shakily, he unlocked the device, unsure of who he should actually call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sae would probably be his safest option. Although, if he called her from his phone Shido would surely know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that man stalked his every movement, so he wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>shocked to know if it was bugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His second best option was to find a payphone and call Sae from there and destroy his current phone, for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t be needing it anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The real issue came into where he’d be staying. Presumably if he even made it that far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he knew for now, was that the thieves had either defeated Shido, or that him being spit out was a last ditch attempt on his end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he could really remember much after he..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God his head hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d just have to find the closest payphone and get Sae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was painstakingly slow, Goro limping against the wall, the mouth of the alleyway only steps ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The street ahead of him wasn’t as busy as it normally was, the brief realization of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“it’s evening” </span>
  </em>
  <span>materializing in his brain if only for a moment, another antagonizing shot of pain coursing through his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hissing through his teeth, he continued pushing, eventually finding himself standing as well as he could on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pay phone was in his sight, his only saving grace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god the stupid box was far enough from the diet building that shido, nor any of his stupid lackeys would find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be counterproductive on his end to be seen. He has no fucking clue what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stumbling in, Goro shakily dialed Saes number, phone shaking in his hand as he brought it up to his ear, hoping Sae would pick up. For all he knees Sae could be working, or could be out drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe even sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doubtful. That woman worked more than she slept. He knew that all to well, the calls she’d make to him in the wee morning hours, begging him to come by the precinct as soon as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucky for him, she answered, huffing almost angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sae-San?” The line went quiet for a moment, Goro praying to whatever gods existed that she wouldn’t hang up. He knew that the thieves had snitched him out to her, so his chances of receiving any sort of help from sae would be thin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Akechi?” Irritation lined her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have all day. Out with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip before responding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help. I, ah, found myself in a bit of trouble. I was..” huffing, Goro let his body slack against the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was shot.. I need your help, please Sae-San.” Goro inwardly cringed at how desperate he sounded. God, if he could’ve seen himself like this a year ago, he probably would’ve laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae didn’t respond right away, the faint tap of her nails being the only indication she hadn’t hung up, mostly deep in thought about what she should do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe she was just stalling, letting her new superiors know that famed detective, Akechi Goro was bleeding out in a payphone somewhere in Tokyo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’m assuming you’re close by the diet building?” Perceptive as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sae huffed once more, the mental image of her pinching at her eyebrows flashed in Goros head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave now. I’m assuming you know how to suppress bleeding for a gun wound? I shouldn’t be long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro didn’t get a chance to respond, her line going dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, the only thing he can do now, is wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also! I’m back on <a href="https://twitter.com/gallxisgum/status/1295995777718747136?s=21">Twitter</a></p><p>Feel free 2 come over and yell at me QwQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Injured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been the bane of my very anger for months. I’ve written and rewritten this a few different times, so yes I’m well aware this is mediocre.  <br/>Also, reminder that this is unbetad. I’ll get around to cleaning it up (if I have the strength) at a later date.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regaining consciousness, Goro groaned, body shifting uncomfortably under what felt like a ton of bricks, arm still throbbing, though less than it had been earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t remember passing out..”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bright light penetrated his lids, groggily pressing the heel of his hands into his sockets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake..” shaking his head, Goro's tired eyes peered around the room, eyes befalling an adjacent figure, their face scrunched with suppressed anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sae-sans sister? Where..” Makoto hissed, Crimson eyes fierce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. I don’t want to hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>from you.” Standing, the brunette walked to what Goro could only imagine was the kitchen, her mug clinking against the aluminum much too aggressively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let sis know that you’re up.” Walking back into his view, her scowl was much more apparent, much more clear with his grogginess gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Sae not home.” Goro winced as he tried pushing himself up, his arm partially numb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her scowl stayed put, Makoto practically talking through her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is. She’s currently in the bathroom cleaning herself up. You're lucky She still cared about you.. She went ahead and cleaned your wound while you were out.” Turning her body to the side, She began walking off, her voice much more relaxed as she moved away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it weren’t for her, I would’ve booted you out the second your eyes peeled open. I’d recommend getting dressed soon. Sae will drop you off somewhere..” there it was again. Goro could heat the anger in her voice once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Safe.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                    _________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was around midnight when Akira finally heard the knock, hushed voices arguing from the outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been less than an hour since Sae had written him, an odd occurrence for the prosecutor, but a welcome one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be stopping by Leblanc a little later to drop something off. Please be awake and ready.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira had no clue what Sae could possibly mean. He hadn’t been in contact with Makoto for a while now, so the idea of her returning something to him was out of the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>School work was also out of the question. Makoto had been to busy avoiding Akira, along with the other thieves, so why would she suddenly go out of her way to worry about his education.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bitterly bit as his tongue, finding it in himself to get up and push past the mess that was now his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d need coffee for whatever it was. He couldn’t, no, he wasn’t strong enough to face anyone right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least coffee would hopefully help calm his nerves and collect himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira let his mind wander as he slid behind the counter, rummaging through bean jars, fiddling with the coffee strainer and tea pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Sae had gotten a call about Shido, though that was doubtful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From what Akira had seen, the thieves had taken Shido into their own hands, leaving Akira to soak in his own misery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been unfortunate. Maybe Akira should’ve gone in by himself and killed Shido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Goro was the one who explicitly told him to Change Shidos heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shakily, Akira pulled a mug out from the cabinet, grabbing the handle of his freshly brewed coffee, and poured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steam rose up, pulling Akira back to the present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae would be here any moment with whatever she was dropping off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t face her disheveled and confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which, speaking of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a quick knock on the Cafe door, the person behind it shaking the door open. Futaba must’ve forgotten to lock up when she’d left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In came Sae, who had her back turned to him, mumbling softly under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurusu-Kun, I’m glad to see you’re awake. I apologize about the last minute text, however, I need your help, if only for a few days.” She turned around for a moment, waving her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d appreciate it if you’d watch over Akechi-Kun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira paused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi was alive? How..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira watched the open door, the brunette in question shuffling in, a well made makeshift cast around his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it isn’t too much-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I don’t mind, really.” Almost spilling his coffee, Akira dashed around the counter, eyes swelling with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi was alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can watch over him for you.” Words fell frantically from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae smiled, though the look of exhaustion hung heavy from her features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear. I’ll be back in the morning to check in on him. It’s not much, but I was able to remove the bullet and sanitize his wound, though I’d like for a doctor to examine him..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take care of that. I, ah, know someone who’d keep quiet about Akechi. Her clinic isn’t too far actually.” Akira glanced at Goro, he remained how he was when he walked in. His scowl was unwavering, eyes trained on the floor beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuffling a bit, Sae sighed, readjusting her coat cuffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do sincerely apologize for all this. And yes, if you’re in contact with someone who can keep quiet about him, I’d very much appreciate it.” Swiping her bangs from her face, Sae turned, walking through the door, turning back for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If he causes you any trouble, don’t hesitate to call. Though I’m sure he won’t, seeing as the condition he’s currently in, along with his current circumstances.” Of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira gave a solid nod, watching as the detective groaned, pushing past Akira to swipe the cup he’d neglected, and thumping up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the prosecutor ahead of him frowned, sighing once more, before shaking her head and leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira moved to lock the door behind her, flicking the lights back off and chasing after Akechi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette was sitting cross legged on the couch, sipping at the bitter substance, avoiding any and all eye contact with Akira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was understandable. He couldn’t imagine the kinds of stress Akechi was currently under. The entire day had been a whirlwind of events that knocked Akira out hours ago, running solely on fumes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he really wanted to do was rest, the drowsiness from his earlier meltdown catching up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping the rail, Akira slumped his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need anything? A change of clothes perhaps? I doubt you’d find any comfort sleeping in your detective clothes..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only response he got was a scoff, Akechi setting the mug down, stripping his pea coat from his body and throwing it over his lap, reclining his body against the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need anything from you. By morning, I’ll be on my way. I’m only doing this for Saes sake.” Venom dripped from Akechis lips, Akira too exhausted to fight back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relaxing his grip, he made his way further into his room, crouching over by his storage box, and pulling a blanket out, throwing it over Akechi’s body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hnsndhehshsje I’m so sorry, my brain is so empty. All I can think about is angst and how to hurt Mr.Akira Kurusu. Feel free to yell at me in the comments QwQ. I’d like to also say that this is very obviously fictional. I don’t want anyone coming for my ass saying “this wouldn’t happen.” I know! I just really like exploring darker topics such as the thieves growing past their need for Akira to fix them, especially after they take a peek into his palace and realize he’s “beyond their help.” <br/>TL;DR: my dark spin on Akira being there for the phantom thieves, but them not being there for him in his obvious time of need.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>